


McDonald's Play Place

by givenlights



Series: Franken Adventures [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, god so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-21 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights





	McDonald's Play Place

It was a hella fine day, Henry Clerval and his twink boy f r i e n d, Victor Frankenstein were hungry so they entered McDonald's, where Elizabeth and Justine awaited them. 

Vitor noticed the play place and ceased to exist, but Honrky wouldn't allow that so he used the power of necromancy to bring him back.

Ezbeth and Jorstin were sharing fries, it was really romantic and hot, because the fries were really hot hot. hot. 

No one questoned why Vctr was in the KIDS play place because he was s o short he looked like a five year old. Hanky got weird looks from all of the parents but he had to explain that that was his twink boyfriend.

No one noticed but there was just a ship inside the play place, and in it were  
ADAMN AND ROBER!!!!!  
they looked even hotter than before and josrn d i e d.  
Good thing Wizbeth noticed how Hark did the necromant and did it to revive judtn.

"Father, why are you a child????" questions adAme, who was sparkling with that anime magic. Rob was too but he was a sailor and that wasn't cool. "I'm trying to have fUn", but just a Vir said that Lizr became a witch!!!!!! and jOrst was a hot vampire!!!!

"Not to b ungay but that hoT" said Vctr, who was only saying that because percy wanted him too.

Herk took FULL offense and decided enough ws enough and became.....

a COWBOY!!!!

it was super hot and Vrt died because it was hot.

Robe was super confused because how could the Goth Lit sever let this happen, why didn't you stop me you fools.  
But it okay because he was an actual anime boy and logic doesn't apply at this point!!

He was super HOT  
andidonthaveanythingelsetosayiverunoutofmycreativejuices  
and Adm only spoke weeaboo, "N-nani??? Robrt-sama!!! How could you???? I wanted to be the hot anime boy!!!!", but it was fair because they were married and he also became a hot anime boy.

We forgot about the hot goth wives so let's get back to that. goth.  
Jsnti was too busy trying to succ the blood of innocent children, and Ewizabth-chan did nothing to stop it because she's a witch and that's hot.

"Author-chan is too busy listening to weeb music to pay attention to us!!!!" exclaimed jOrst, but she was r a g h t. Both waifus were so hot they got married to each other again right there. at mcdowbald pway pwace.

Honk and Venti wre making out because yeah duh. but this time Vit was in the wedding dress since Hor was the cowboy. They immediately got kicked out of McDonald's because there are CHILDREN here.

but only them because the Goth wives were too powerful to be kicked out, and the animi boys were just too hot. But everyone decided to leave on Reb's ship so the left on his ship. 

And they all went back to dove n bustoos.

The End.....

or is it??


End file.
